


The Fall

by poisonouslittleviper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Jedi Ben Solo, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Sith Rey, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, The Dark Side of the Force, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonouslittleviper/pseuds/poisonouslittleviper
Summary: After every rise is a fall.Following the events of ROS the balance between light and dark is compromised.After Ben Solo's death the balance was left unhinged and becomes corrupt.It reaches out to the one who has the most connection to the force.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. White

Ben's eyes fluttered open.

Testing each muscle in his fingers to his toes he could feel his body, but something wasn't right. His eyes began to focus and as they did he felt his body rise up from the lying down position he was in. His head was adrift; his body felt light like being in zero gravity. The last thing he could remember was that final embrace with Rey.

_Rey? Is she okay?_

His body twisted around to see where he was. He was in a strange white plane. Catching his eye was a single figure sitting in the distance. Feeling the weightlessness of his legs, he began to shakily walk towards the figure.

"H…ngk-" his throat was dry and vocal chords still. His voice was unable to cut through the silence.

Finding the strength to stumble faster now he could finally make out the figure. Was it him? Shrouded in a white hooded robe, arms tucked beneath the long sleeves, he could see the shapes merge from the mosaic and form the features and outlined of his face.

It _was_ him.  
Luke.

Ben stopped in his tracks. Weighed down he couldn't walk any further. Every muscle felt magnetised to that very spot on the plane, just paces away from Skywalker. Luke's eyes met his seemingly cold and stern but softened after only a moment.

"I'm glad to see you," he said gently, though his voice felt as if it had cut through Ben's soul itself. "Though... I'm sure I'm not the exact person you wanted to see." Luke slowly started walking towards Ben. Every step removed a pound from his shoulders.

Luke Skywalker. The man who he had tried so desperately to kill, and in a sense did, was slowly making his way towards him. A strangled sound came out of Ben's throat as he tried to make sense of the situation. How could he be walking so calmly towards him? And why is Ben's body burning from the inside with guilt yet at the same time feeling more and more at ease as he walks towards him?

"Here." Now within arm's reach Luke held out an outstretched hand.

Instinctively Ben placed his hand into Luke's. With the other hand something small in his palm and closed Ben's fist around the object.

Luke retracted his hand. Human hands. "Take it, we don't have much time." He smiled, "You best have it."

As much as Ben wanted to open his fist to see what was inside he couldn't. He stood in a daze, frozen his eyes hearing down at his closed hand. Luke pointed behind Ben, he pivoted to face the motion. Behind him now was a glaring light. It was bright and all consuming but he didn't feel the instinct to squint at it. It felt warm and inviting.

Ben turned back to Luke to see that they now had distance between them even though neither of them were moving. He was being drawn into the light.

 _Wait!_ He tried to say fighting against this current that was violently pulling him away from his uncle.

"Your grandfather wants you to have it," Luke said projecting his voice a little louder. "Who would have thought..." he chuckled to himself though Ben could barely hear it now as Luke started to become an indistinguishable mosaic, "we both hate sa-!" Luke yelled being cut off by the white void.

The light swallowed Ben whole.  
His stomach flipped like it was now in his throat. Just for a moment he fell.

_Crack!_

Ben's eyes shot open. The world around him was wet and dark. Lying on his back he could feel cold rocks under his spine and moisture seeping in through his clothes. Looking at the roof above him, he saw strange carvings above.

_Was it... Ancient Jedi?_

Slowly sitting up he could feel the weight to his body resting on his skeleton. He looked around noticing that he was in a cave. Light was slowly trickling through what must have been an exit to the outside world just around a corner. The walls looked damn, cold and the air was still.  
But Ben felt natural. Alive.

He sat up noticing that his fist was still tightly clenched shut. Remembering how to loosen his hand muscles his hand opened. Thought red and slightly bloody, sitting in his palm was a small blue kyber crystal.

Ben felt the earth beside him, the raggard surface carving into his skin as he readjusting how he was sitting. His hand brushes past something smooth and hard.

Resting beside him in a small puddle of water, a lightsaber. He picked it up, examining it. He could tell by the craftsmanship that it was Luke's, a lightsaber that he has wielded before if only for a moment. Ben's memory was hazy as to when. But more importantly, it was not only his uncle's lightsaber but also Darth Vader's lightsaber before him.

Looking across the cave seeing perched on a formation of rocks, a pile of aged books, Ben knew what he must do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This is my first post here on AO3!  
> And first time returning to writing in years
> 
> Would love some feedback.  
> I have no idea where this is going but the scenes just wrote themselves in my head and I had to write it down.  
> And lowkey this is how I wish it had ended. You'll see as I post the other chapters. 
> 
> I'm interested to seeing where this goes.


	2. Black

In the dead of night Rey is struggling to sleep. The metal walls of her room in the hangar keep the air icy and still, not what she is used to even though now it had been years since she left Jakku. 

A feeling of unease swarms her thoughts again. Just as grasped onto a moment's rest she would stir again. After what felt like hours of trying she gives in and sits up running her hands through her now well tossed hair. Ever since Exegol she had felt as if she had lost. She knew that the resistance had won and that the galaxy was safe after all but she had never felt the same since. She tried to keep positive as much as she could during the day for appearances but at night, it was as if she became a different person.

Maybe it was seeing the very man who saved you die and vanish from your grip. No chance for mourning or goodbyes. Just a whisper then...gone.

It was always this time of night when her thoughts would run rampant. The moons hung high in the night sky and light streamed through her tiny window. Though if she wasn't awake with her thoughts, she was waking from nightmares which now felt like she was waking from them uneasy and trying to calm down more than she actually slept. Most nightmares she couldn’t remember, but the ones she did involved her friends and comrades just out of reach, relying on her screaming out for help but she couldn’t help them.

Trying to shake the nightmares from her head she reached out to get some water but a strange doing stopped her. Echoing through her head was a guttural groan, quiet but unsettling. 

"O-okay," she whispered a sighed, "time for some fresh air." 

Standing up and a voice rang through her head, clear as ever. "Reeey," it sang trilling through the notes. She jumped back desperately looking to find the body that the voice belonged to. "What are you doing so alone Rey? You must feel so alone," it taunted. 

"Who _are_ you?" Rey demanded in a hushed voice, looking around her small room unable to match a person to the voice.

"To know the only people who could have trained you are all dead. And everyone else is acting so distant," it continued, "It must hurt being so alone. It must make you so… _mad_." The voice was soft but menacing, it made Rey’s hair on her neck stand up.

"I don't know who you are or what you're talking about,” Rey crossed her arms to hide her unsteadiness, “I'm not mad at all, I'm at peace. I have learnt the Jedi ways,"

"Oh but you're not Rey, I can sense it. You feel as if a piece of your soul is missing after what you did..." Rey felt her stomach lurch. It didn’t even need to be brought up, she knew exactly what the voice was talking about. Only a few weeks had passed since that day. She couldn’t even think of his name yet alone say it. 

"I..- no I'm not having this conversation with myself. Clearly I’m tired and just need some air and sleep. The dark side is dead. I killed it myself." Rey stormed out the door and staunted as quietly down the matching metallic hallways as quiet as she could. 

"You _are_ tired Rey, tired of pretending that this is how you want to be, we know that that's not true. Transferring life force is an extremely difficult Sith technique. Of course the dark side has always been present in you Rey, that’s how it came to you so easily. You've known this from the very start and so have I. It is strong and this is your destiny."

"I merely borrowed it...I-I didn’t know that I was doing- I would never!" She protested quietly under her breath as Rey passed Finn's room.

"You will. There will be balance once you do." Rey stopped in her tracks reaching the outer door of the hanger. She forced herself to keep walking out the door and into the open field. 

"Y-your wrong" Rey clutched her chest, her legs shaking with each step. Rey continued struggling forward. Every fibre was wanting her to collapse to the ground but she continued walking forward through a field of grass that brushed past her knees. She realised that she was being overpowered by something, this voice. 

"You know I am right. I can help you. You can have all that you desire. You will never feel that pain again." Walking towards the large lake Rey stopped. The soles of her feet sunk into the muddy bank, the water up to her shins. “Look why are we here?” The voice continued, “we’re not here for no reason. Look.”

“Where?” Rey huffed half exhausted, half agitated. Her eyes scanned the lake looking for a body to link the voice to. Rey wondered if this another force user who could link to her just as she and _he_ could?. After straining her eyes in the darkness only able to see mangled trees and ferns across the pond gently blowing in the early morning breeze. She looked down. Peering into the water her own reflection caught her eye. But it wasn’t her. The reflection was wearing a black hooded robe. Peering from under the robe the face-her face was angular like stone, powerful, confident and wearing a twisted smile. Her eyes were her most distinguishable feature was her eyes, cutting through the dimly lit reflection, honey gold.

“I am you,” the reflection spoke, Rey spoke in her own voice, synchronised, “we have a lot to learn. Trust me.”

Rey lost her footing. Was it the exhaustion? Was it the realisation? She crashed down into the water. The last thing she heard was someone calling out after her. Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! a little update!  
> Dialogue heave chapters are tough for me but I'll get there  
> Let me know your thoughts :)  
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Grey

Raising the blade up into the light Ben inspected the edge as it glinted the sun rays. “Sharp enough,” he muttered to himself. Lifting the knife to his throat, with an unsteady hand he pressed it into his skin and dragged it across.

Small pieces of hair fluttered to the ground. After some time, his hair had grown long and unruly. Finally he had had enough and sharpened the small switchblade that he usually wears on his hip. Grabbing tufts of his hair he carefully sliced off the hair that had grown down to his soldiers. His eyes focussed on his reflection in the polished metal he slowly worked around his head. 

Carving through his chaotic hair left him looking like he once did. Ben’s hair flowed down the sides of his face and lightly covered his ears. The blade was sharp but not sharp enough to completely shave his beard so his jaw was framed by stubble. 

Watching his reflection he studied the scar that ran down his cheek. He brushed his hand across the mark which had now sunk deeper into his skin remembering how he received it. He knew that he could feel her presence through the force even though it was very weak. It was heartwarming knowing that she was alive… somewhere. 

He turned back into the cave which over the months he had scavenged items for bedding and scattered furnishings. The shelter snaked around to the right becoming much darker as he walked in deeper to the much drier makeshift sleeping area. The planet that he was on seemed somewhat abandoned though at night he could hear the local civilisation traverse the rocky green cliff sides as they hunt. Luckily the cave that Ben has been living in is along the coastline and up high only accessible through force jumps and ropes making it safe for not only him but also the small library of books which he woke up next to all those months ago. 

Determined, the pile of books were categorised on the small metal crate of a table. Sorted into subjects and if he had studied it or not. Picking up and flipping through the delicate pages of a Jedi based history book Ben found where he had left off. He read about the Jedi Order and how they governed all those lifetimes ago. It intrigued him at how the galaxy seemed like it was at peace and how they did it.

Turning the page, his finger caught the side of the paper and sliced his flesh. “Shit,” he mumbled under his breath. Instinctively he put his finger in his mouth turning to wash it in the unfiltered saltwater that was in containers near the entrance to the cave. 

The air knocked out of his lungs. Standing at the entrance was her. Rey. It must have been. Even though the sun was blinding, pouring in from behind her silhouetting her body, he knew. 

“Ben,” She whispered, her voice cracked followed by an echo through the projection. “It can’t be.” The sunlight warped around her silhouette showing that she was in some kind of slim fitting robe which clung loosley to her shoulders.

With lead legs Ben walked towards her. “I-” he cleared his throat of the knot that was resting against his windpipe, “I’ve been waiting for this moment. I-I meditated for it... I thought we lost the connection.” Walking into the sun, Ben could see Rey without the shadow. He studied her face, her brown eyes glowing in the sunlight, though her face seemed thinner and more angular. 

“H-how? I saw you die,” Rey asked clearly shaken.

“It’s-ah a long story,” Ben stifled a laugh before letting his smile fade, concern now filling his face. Something seemed off with Rey. “Where are you? Are you safe?”

“I’m fine,” she said sternly locking her jaw, “but where are you? Can I help?” She perked up artificially feeling the weight of the conversation. 

“Well I don’t know. It’s mostly uninhabited…” he said cautiously. 

Rey’s brow furrowed. “Pass me something.” She snapped, “It worked before it should work again. I can track it and-and I’ll bring a ship to get you.” Rey flashed a smile, or tried to at least. She seemed pleased at her idea, but Ben could tell that something was different. 

Ben paused for a moment, then reached down for a loose cave rock and offered it out to Rey. “Here.”

“No I’ll need something more personal than that,” Rey informed, “and hurry I don’t think we have much time.”

Dropping the rock, Ben glanced around his cave dwelling. He had nothing but scraps. A piece of loose hair on his shoulder caught the sunlight becoming iridescent and Ben’s eye. Taking a few steps towards the cave’s opening Ben reached down and picked up one of the longer tufts of hair that he cut off. Gently unweaving a thread from his woven shirt he tied the tuft of hair together.

“Personal enough?” Ben asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Much better,” Rey held her open palm out expecting Ben to place the lock of hair in her hand. But Ben’s hand hovered slightly above her hand and let it lightly drop into her palm making sure to not make connection. Rey cocked her head mentally processing the situation. 

A muffled male voice came from behind Rey sounding like it was coming through a wall. Rey’s head snapped to the left her eyes piercing and glaring at something. “What was that?” Ben asked, his voice peaking in concern. 

Rey snapped her hand closed over the tied up tuft retracting her am back. “Nothing. it was nothing.” Rey said though Ben was unsure if she was talking to him. She turned back to him, “I’ll...meditate with this, I’ll find you. I’m going to save you Ren.”

With that she disappeared. There was silence. He was left alone yet again.

Drinking in everything that just happened, Ben glanced around the cave that he called home. 

She was coming for him. He will be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> covid-19 got me writing fast


	4. Supplies

The moon of Ajan Kloss looked so small from space. Even though it has two moons of its own comparing it to an actual planet it seemed minuscule. Kloss is where the resistance base was located. 

Flying low to the trees Rey landed the X-Wing in a clearing at the back of the base. Taking a deep breath and rolling her eyes she knew she was going to be greeted by the wonderful welcome party. Flipping the safety switches she powered down the ship and activated the ramp for her departure. As the ramp slowly lowered just as expected Finn was standing with his arms crossed. 

“Hello Lieutenant,” she greeted him sarcastically, flourishing her hands as she walked down the ramp towards him.

“Major actually,” he shook his head mid thought, “Rey, seriously where have you been? I have been trying to contact you for months now.”

“I’d love to chat, but I am just here for supplies,” eyes trained forward she walked past Finn.

“Supplies? Oh of course.” Finn threw up his arms, spinning around to trudge after Rey. “You disappear on us in our time of need and only return when you need something.” 

“You know it’s not like that,” Rey said firmly as her cloak flowed out behind her rippling with each of her steps. Knowing that Finn was going to put up a fight she walked faster and made a straight path towards the supply hanger. But Finn caught her arm forcing her to turn back to face him. Anger boiled within her. She stared at Finn’s tightly fastened hand on her bicep. How dare he touch her in this way. “I have been training.” She said through her teeth trying to swallow her ferocity. 

“Oh that's great! So have I! I’ve been learning not only military strategy and organisation, but also how to govern and lead.” Finn could feel the heat radiate out of his body, his ears burning red in frustration.

Rey ripped her arm free of his grip, the anger making her speak even more articulated. “When the  _ fate  _ of the  _ galaxy  _ is on your shoulders training takes priority.” 

Finn rubbed his temple sighing, “Fate of the galaxy?” He spoke softly each word drenched in emotion, “this is why we need you - you're the symbol of hope.”

Rey calmed but then snapped to attention remembering her goal, “I can’t do this now, it can wait. I can’t stay for long.” Rey stomped into the supplies hanger and seized a crate filling it with food and batteries. 

“What can be more important?” Finn slid in after her splitting the words feeling less rage and more disappointment, “We are trying to unite the Galaxy. You’ve been gone for months, Poe is halfway across the galaxy-”

“Kylo’s alive!” Rey yelled back, turning to face him and cutting him off. “Ren… B-Ben is alive.”

Finn stood with his mouth agape, “Are you sure? That can’t be possible….”

“He’s alive.”

“Rey-”

“I saw him,” she said sternly, her eyes turning shades of red as tears started to well. She turned away again manoeuvring her away from him and down to the next shelf filling the crate under her arm with even more supplies.

Finn followed her at a distance sighing again relaxing his body language. “You look...tired. Have you been sleeping?” He asked concern filling his voice. 

“It’s real Finn. You’ll see. I’ll bring him back.”

“Let’s get a team then,” he offered. 

“No it has to be me alone. I can feel it in the force. I alone have to save him from that path.” Rey ducked and weaved through the maze of a hanger. She didn’t want to speak about it any longer, she was trying to lose Finn from her scent and fast. 

“Path? Rey, we can’t afford to have a Sith around.” Rey could hear Finn start to shuffle faster as he realised just how much distance was in between the two. “If he’s alive he could have been training all this time to become stronger.”

“I could never!”

“I’m not saying abandon him.” Finn’s disembodied voice echoes through the hanger.

“I know exactly what you mean,” She threw the last of what she needed into the crate and walked straight out of the hanger before he could protest. “Look after BB.” She spoke over her shoulder hearing but not listening to his distant objections. By the time Finn caught up Rey was already halfway up the ship's ramp. “You know exactly what Poe will do if he returns and something happened to him.” Activating the ramp it started to close behind her. “We’re very protective, him and I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and slight filler my bad.  
> Just trying to show that Rey is not a robot


	5. Rescue

At the edge of the clifface, legs crossed he meditated. After all there was nothing more that he could do. It had been almost a week since he spoke with Rey. Was she coming? Has being alone for so long weakened his sanity and made him imagine the whole conversation? He put his head in his hands and tried to squeeze the thoughts out of his mind. 

Ben had hardly eaten since he had spoken to her. His heart wanted to continue to train and ignored his need to hunt for food. Though he found now it was harder to focus and connect with the force and convinced himself he was distracted by the thought of Rey. Though the weakness only made him weaker and pulled him further from the light. 

Despite his body’s cry for food and rest, Ben found himself scaling down from the face of the cliff away from his safety and into the thick of the forest. The mixture of the trees and the seawater left the air heavy and damn, making Ben’s well-worn shirt cling to his skin. The tree canopy blocked out all sunlight leaving the muddy paths unrecognisable but Ben was walking with a purpose. 

Feeling like he was sleepwalking he awoke in a clearing near an untamed river. He blinked not knowing why he was here or what brought him. Across the river from the thicket emerged a figure. He didn’t even need to see her in full, he knew it was her. 

“Rey!” Ben called out. His voice broke, feeling weak at the legs, his body then crumpled. Now on his knees he saw Rey’s shadow make a running leap, flying over the waters and landing on the pebbles on the river's edge effortlessly. 

Rey hesitated for a moment but seeing Ben’s body tremble made her lunge forward catching his shoulders. His body lulled in her hands for a moment before his eyes snapped back to life. 

“It’s you,” He whispered, struggling to keep eye contact. 

“Yes it is.” Rey replied shortly. “Let’s get you out of here. Do you have a camp? Or...the rock... was it a cave?” She hoisted Ben’s body up with her.

“Cave,” he strained out. Weaving his arm behind her neck and balancing his body weight on hers, Rey started following the clear tracks that Ben had made while walking to her. 

Adrenaline pumping through her veins she walked them back towards the cave, sushing Ben’s attempts at lacing sentences together. His voice was frail, head lolling with the motions and his feet desperately tried to support his weight and coordinate to walk. 

Coming out of the thick of the forest and to a small clearing Rey craned her head up. “This must be it,” she muttered to herself well knowing that Ben was on another planet. 

Looking at the cliff face that was well above their heads, Rey could see the path that only someone that used the force could reach. Two perfectly carved ledges. Squinting her eyes they seemed fine for one person but if she were to have Ben with her as well, it could be extremely dangerous. 

Sitting a now unconscious Ben down so she could think, it took her a moment to come up with a plan. She took a running leap and reached the first ledge by herself, her feet sliding slightly on the loose dirt and rocks beneath her feet. Letting herself catch her breath she peered down to check on Ben. Unconscious and unaware he was still slumped in the same spot. Clenching her fists she made the second to the ledge and finally the third leap into the mouth of the cave. 

“Easy.” Rey said to herself now feeling the chill. Being so high up in altitude, the wind, which was free of the treetops, could blow easily leaving a crisp feeling in the cave. Looking down once more, she could just see Ben stirring slightly but still none the wiser to what was going on. The day was running short and light was running out. 

She turned into the cave, only for a moment and caught a glimpse of the books. She knew they were here, even without seeing them she could sense them through their force connection. She dropped her backpack and found herself drawn towards the books.

‘ _ Destroy them! _ ’ The voice inside her head ordered. Picking up one of the books and ran her finger down the spine. ‘ _ Do it now while you have the chance!’ _ Taking the book in her hand, she walked towards the dying fire and bent one knee to stoop beside it. Holding the book above it she could feel the head lick her fingers. Slowly heating her skin like the anger that burned inside her.

A tribal cry echoed from outside. Rey snapped up from the fire, dropped the book and rushed back to the mouth of the cave. From her vantage point squinting into the darkness, she could see movements deep in the forest. Rustlings through the trees that were making their way right towards Ben.

Digging her heels down, she reached out to Ben. The force lifting his still unconscious body up from the ground. Gritting her teeth, focussing on the grip she had on him, knowing that she cannot have even one hesitation or error. Slowly his body was raised up passing the first and second ledge as the movements in the forest slowed but still were heading straight for their refuge. 

Ben’s body now floating level with Rey, she flexes and twists her hands to his hanging body deep inside the cave before gradually lowering him down to the cave floor. 

Relaxing her body she took off her cloak and she sat down beside him. Rolling up the cloak she placed it under his head, fed the fire some wood and let him rest. 

Rey studied Ben who was now getting more and more illuminated by the flickering fire. His face looked almost as tired as hers, but seemed peaceful. Rey knew deep down it had felt like it had been years even though it had only been months since she had really felt peace. 

Keeping watch she sat still and watched over him while he rested that night.


	6. Jarred

Woozing to consciousness Ben could feel the gentle warmth of the sun illuminating the cave walls. Slowly blinking his eyes pulled focus and adjusted to the brightness. He found himself dragging his body up from his bedding to an upright position, hazily scanning the room trying to piece together his memories. 

‘ _What happened?’_ he thought to himself glancing around the seemingly empty cave. Letting out a dry cough he could feel the cool air on his cheeks and could hear the gentle crackling of a fire. 

Rey appeared from the corner that led out towards the cave’s mouth. At first only her head popped around the corner only for a moment and then she reappeared, canteen in hand. “Oh, you’re up,” she said sounding surprised and tossed the water to him, “I didn’t know if you were resting or hibernating.” 

Ben caught the canteen and blinked hard at her. “How long has it been?” Ben rasped before starting to inhale the contents of the canteen. 

Rey shook her head and shrugged before leaning into the cave wall. “About 60 or so hours, just over two days." Ben with his lips still firmly pressed on the canteen pointed at Rey. “Me? I’ve been sleeping on and off. You know, trying to make sure you weren’t dead. I wasn’t sure about the native inhabitants here, though I don’t think they even know we’re up here.” 

Ben finally came up for air. “They’re nocturnal and mostly harmless alone. But they do have a strange tribal monarchy.” He summoned the strength to stand up, still dazed from sleep and weak for nutrience. 

“Well... We’re safe now we’re together.” Rey disappeared around the corner of the cave, Ben followed her. By the time he had cleared the corner, Rey was facing him holding a metallic tray. “Eat,” she ordered. 

With no objections Ben took the tray from her and began devouring the sludge like matter. He could tell that this is more than a usual serving, two if not three standard rations. He made his way towards the fire in the middle of the cave, mid devouring and slumped down feeding off the heat. Rey joined him and sat down on the cave floor. 

Ben kept an eye on Rey jarred by how much she had changed now seeing her in the morning light. A purple tinged lip accented the deep rings under her eyes and pigmented eyeshadow, not attempting to hide her shallowing cheek and jawbones. Now without her cloak he can see that her wardrobe has taken on a darker shade. Black leather gauntlets lined her arms from wrist to elbow and a leather cuff was belted on her upper left forearm. Her bodice with short sleeves, a thick material collar and a deep v-neck with her flesh being covered by a tightly woven but still see-through mesh. Her waist adorned her usual belts and holsters, which were now a matching shade. 

Depleting off the rations now, scraping the tray with his spoon and tempted to finish the morsels left by licking it off the surface, he picked his head up and mumbled a thank you. Rey almost found herself flinching, something she thought the hateful Kylo would never say. 

Before either of them could talk again that oh so familiar tribal call cut through the air. Even though it was early morning and the sun was low in the sky, there must have still been a few patrols out. 

Rey snapped up to her feet hesitating for a second before rushing behind Ben toward his silver lightsaber that was hanging off the wall. Before she could reach it, Ben's arm flew up in a flash and seized her free hand, his eyes screaming _what are you doing?_

Her eyes burned into Ren as her anger boiled within her, hating that he had laid a hand on her, but Rey reluctantly backed up from the saber. Both herself and Ben were well aware that her black saber is sitting on her hip. 

Now with space between Rey and his saber, Ben stood up and silently made his way to the cliff face. Looking down into the small clearing, he could see the dark shadow of one of the local inhabitants. Small and stout beings with coarse blue-grey skin that traversed on two feet and wore dark cloaks adorned with small, bright white bones. Knowing that in all his few interactions with them, that they seemed to sense his more excessive force use all other senses were weakened. Possibly with their being two force users, they were drawn to the cave. 

Stretching his hand out he reached out using the force to rustle trees off in the distance, tumbling a few stones. The being lurched forward towards the cave but spun around to the disturbance it heard in the trees and launched itself into the thick forest headfirst. 

Ben waited until the being was well and truly gone and out of sight before turning back into the cave. Rey was waiting after carefully watching his encounter from afar, knowing that wasn’t the course of action she wanted to take. She knew that she needed a story and a reason for her decision. 

“What was _that?_ ” Ben asked not looking Rey in the eye, his voice hushed in outrage - not to be quiet but to keep his emotions in check. 

“Naturally, I trained with that saber, bad habit I suppose,” she offered meekly, shrugging, downplaying the situation. 

“Not that, reaching for it with the intent to kill,” Ben said, finally raising his eyes up to meet hers, “that is not our way.”

“Is it not _our way?_ ” She spat back, the hairs on the back of her neck hackling up as her skin started to boil. “It might not be the _Jedi_ way, but the Jedi are weak and that’s why they’re extinct.”

Ben slowly rolled his eyes coming to the end of his tether, “I want to fix that and finish what Luke started.”

“And you can.” Rey articulated calming herself and offering a metaphorical olive branch. “I just think it can be done a little...differently.”

Ben felt a wave of suspicion roll over him, raising his guard. “We need more wood,” he muttered, snatching his saber from the wall, turned and left. 

Sun high in the air now he plodded through the forest picking up loose wood off the ground. He wondered how he had lowered his guard so easily around her. Did he remember her differently or had she changed?

Alone with his thoughts again he felt at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update.  
> Rey's clothing inspited by Arinjade/Jadegems' dark Rey cosplay.


	7. Packing

After hours of wandering, Ben could feel the sun hanging high in the sky though blanketed by mist and fog. He returns back to his once safe space. Aware that he no longer has the comfort of solitude. 

Trying to quash the treasonist thoughts out of his head, he knew that Rey was his only option to leave this planet. Deciding to give her the benefit of the doubt, knowing all well that even those tempted by the dark side can be salvaged. He could feel her being tempted but it doesn’t necessarily mean that she has crossed that line. 

Turning the snaking corner of the cave, he found her legs crossed, chapters deep in one of Ben’s books. Her body was gently levitating off the ground, not by much but enough to make Ben notice. He stood for a moment, studying her. 

“It’s interesting,” Rey said absorbed in her reading.

“Using the force will only attract the inhabitants. They’re force beings, they can sense it, they’re dangerous.” Ben said matter-of-factly.

Rey dragged her eyes up to meet his, snapping the book closed and her body plonking back to earth as she did. “Is this what you’ve done this whole time? Been cooped up here too afraid to use your gifts?” 

“I’ve been training when it’s safe… and in moderation...” he admitted reluctantly. Without knowing their true numbers and strengths, Ben avoided them as much as he could. “Learning the Jedi ways is like learning a new language for me. In theory the basics are the same, but in practice it’s like rewiring my brain”

“If what you’re trying to hint at is that you need to spar, that’s all you had to say.” Rey cocked her eyebrow before jolting to realisation, her face completely wiped of the playfulness. “Now’s not the time for that anyway. We need to get us out of here.”

Before Ben could react Rey was on her feet and packing her bag. She urged him to start packing and Ben stood unmoving as he glanced around the cave. He reflected on his few mismatched, hand stitched and primitively built belongings that he had collected and made. With everyone believing him to be dead, Ben didn’t know if he would ever be rescued. The reality of his freedom and his second chance at life hit him all at once. 

Tears rolled down his cheek, he caught the first to fall in his palm, the others sporadically landing on the floor. Astonished at the sudden explosion of emotions, he let out a chuckle that soon built to a rhythmic booming laughter erupting from his chest. 

Rey turned to him, unsure how to react. Her brow furrowed and she almost questioned his sanity. 

By the time that Rey had swallowed her disgust and mustered the strength to confront Ben’s outburst, he had already dried his face and subdued his laughter. He turned to his few belongings, upturning the metal crate he used as a small table and started filling it with the small pile of books and not much else. 

Clearing his throat, flashing Rey his still bloodshot eyes, Ben proclaimed that he was done. After a moment of Rey’s look of disbelief, he clarified, “I came here with nothing. Nothing but these books and my family saber.” He patted the saber which was still secured to his hip, Rey couldn’t help but to scowl, taking it as a personal stab at her. The saber which she had buried to preserve the memory of its previous owner, by the will of the force had shown up in the hands of someone else. Had she made the wrong decision? 

Rey hoisted her already packed backpack over her shoulders with a huff. “Let’s go then.”

The sun still high in the clouded sky, they made their way out of the cave with careful jumps down the cliffside to solid ground. Trekking through the woods, deeper than Ben had even been, Rey held a round tracking beacon that was honing them back to her ship. 

Focussing on the device, Rey had her head down, silent. Ben felt the hairs prick up on the back of his neck, something was making him feel uneasy. After trekking through the thick forest for what felt like longer than it should have been, the trees slowly started to thin until they reached what looked like a thicket of ropey entangled bushes in front of a looming cliff face. . 

Rey snapped her head back up to reality, stuffing the beacon into one of her utility pockets that hung around her waist. “Here!” She projected as if Ben wasn’t half a step behind her. “Now help me clear it.” 

Standing side by side, the both rose their hands up, Ben more tentatively than Rey. Snaps and rustles sounded as the well placed foliage crumpled to the ground revealing the X-Wing underneath. Pulling a latch near the wing the ramp slowly lowered with a rhythmic hum. The ship had seen better days but Rey had kept it as best as she could. Reaching the ground with a clang, the ship was ready for boarding.

“Ladies first,” Rey said sarcastically, “I disconnected the engines just in case, I’ll have to rewire them.”

Ben trudged forward holding the crate close, feeling the tiredness from the long hike hit the muscles in his body. He thought he had kept fit during his time alone, but maybe not hike across half a planet fit. Finding an empty compartment, he placed down the crate and secured it by closing the compartment. He turned to leave but stopped. Feeling a murmur resounding through his body, sensing something. 

“Hey get out here!” Rey called out. 

Ben slid down the ramp not needing to go far to reach Rey. She was slowly retreating to the hatch hands at the ready beside her. In front of her and slowly surrounding the ship was the largest pack of locals that Ben had seen. Easily twenty of them if not more conelaing in the forest. Wielding spears and knives in their claws they circled closer. 

“Is this ‘intent to kill’ enough for you?” Rey asked her hand hovering at her saber on her hip. “The engines aren’t completely wired up yet, we can’t fly,” She admitted, shuffling closer, depleting the distance between them. Ben thought for a moment, he was so close to leaving this place for once and for all. Reaching for his saber he gripped it in his hand, hesitating for a moment. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Ben said while igniting the saber in a defensive stance, the blue light glowing on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I ran into light writers block.   
> I was really trying to progress it past this little hump and get to the moments that i'm excited for.   
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Conflict

Rey and Ben stood side by side as the creatures inched closer, stalking them like they were prey. Ben stood ready with his saber ignited holding it high in one hand the other outstretched in front of him for balance completing his defensive stance. 

Rey force pushed back one who had edged uncomfortable close, close enough for her to strike it down. Ben sliced a nearing spear and pushed the wielder back, knowing that both he and Rey were avoiding making the first move, both for different reasons. 

Closing in even tighter now, Rey holds her black saber hilt out to her side, low and out of range. Pulling it up high she melees one, clubbing it across the face knocking it back to the ground. She grunts in frustration holding the saber low to her side again. Ben after knocking a few more back with well placed kicks and pushes, shot Rey a look. Rey locked her jaw, her teeth gritting together and ignited the saber. Still holding it low to her side, trying to hide it from Ben’s view, but he could still see. Diffusing off the rocks at her side was a red glow. 

Before Ben could react, a shrill warcry echoed around and they all pounced at once. The fight became a whirlwind of spins and slashes. Ben and Rey dancing together, each of their hits followed by another, bodies falling and if not flying as they are force pushed away. Circling in, they both got separated and individually surrounded. Ben took down those that surrounded him with a flurry of slashes, his lightsaber flourishing around his body, not allowing any to get close. 

Panting he rested, and it seemed that all danger had been eradicated. Glancing around at the bodies splayed across the ground, it was many more than he had ever expected. Turning to see Rey who looked to have dealt with many more than Ben, handling the few that were still standing. Her technique is wild, hostile, untrained, angrily crying out with every strike. Her hair falling out of their buns strands flickering like flames as she fought, her eyes reflecting the saber, seeming even less honey gold and a distinct yellow iris. 

As the last one leaps up crying an alien howl, she carves a deep slash into it, it drops to the floor with a deadening thud. Hunched over and heaving she jerks her head around searching for more movement. Finally meeting Ben’s eyes she straightens up, she watches him cautiously. 

Both of their sabers drawn, they watch each other. Ben finally processing the red blade in Rey’s hands. The colour which he knew too well, it represents nothing but anger, the lust for power instability. 

Rey retracts her sword first, clipping it back to her hip and held her hands up meekly. “It’s not what it looks like.”

Ben remained standing there, “You bled your crystal,” he announced pointing at her with his blade. Rey remained silent, “and worse you did it correctly,” Ben’s voice was filled with hurt. “Is that why you reached for my blade? Because you wanted to hide it from me? How long did you think you could keep it a secret from me?” He let the saber fall loosely to his side retracting it. 

“I knew you wouldn’t understand straight away,” Rey said, “I wanted to tell you once I explained everything to you.”

“Everything? What else could there be?”

“I will tell you. We just…” Rey looked up to the ship, “We need to get out of here. It’s getting dark, there could be more,” she said as she disappeared towards the ship's engines. 

Ben gave up and trudged back up the hatch and into the ship, catching glances at the minor cuts and scrapes he had from the fight. Idling in the compartmentalised corridor he paced back and forth, feeling the unwanted acid bubbling deep inside him. 

Suddenly his skin flushed red, he could feel every inch of his body radiating heat. Ben heard that humming sound again, much louder than before, it became all he could hear. The distortion confusing every sense, he turned quickly driving his fist into the compartment releasing all of his emotions. In an instant, his body calmed and the fire that enveloped him was extinguished. 

His knuckles left blooded and torn, he withdrew his arm from the now warped metal as his senses cleared the numbness dissipated leaving him with the fiery sting. Ben inspected the damage on both him and the ship. Above the damaged compartment, a smaller cubicle no larger than his fist became loose, the damage warping the locking mechanism. Curious at the crimson glow that was gently emitting from the gaps, Ben gripped the box prying it out from the wall. 

Inside was a glowing red prism. It looked beautifully fragile with ornate gold trimming and clear windows on all sides giving a view of the red energy that pulsated within. As Ben picked it up it seemed to react to not only his touch but his presence. Ben gripped it tight and turned back out of the ship but before he could get a sound out or take a step, he saw Rey standing right in the middle of the hatch.

She gave him a look of mostly concern, unable to speak herself. She could feel her body wanting to gravitate towards it as she felt it enticing her in, but used all her strength to stay back. 

“What is this?” He seethed through his teeth.

“I told you I wanted to tell you about everything,” she said cautiously after a moment passed, still holding her ground. “It’s a holocron, ancient force item that holds ancient teachings-”

“I know it’s a holocron,” he snapped back, “in particular, this one is a  _ sith  _ holocron, Rey.” 

“I know what it is. It holds great information, information that helped me find you.” A beat passed. Ben didn’t know how to respond. “The engine’s are online, we really need to get out of here.”

Rey pressed a flurry of buttons on a small command pad on the wall and closed the hatch door sealing them inside before speedily entering the cockpit, leaving Ben no time to say anything else. 

Ben felt his body slump to the floor as he tried to completely process the onslaught of information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!  
> I hit a major writers block and quite a bit of procrastination for the next few chapters but had to put something out for May the 4th!  
> I have a few chapters planned now but we shall see where this story takes us.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
